


To Be Discussed

by Little_Red92



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sex postive asexual Jughead Jones, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red92/pseuds/Little_Red92
Summary: Jughead isn't a hater or a lover of sex; he just isn't always that into it. Until one night Archie finds the perfect way to make him undone in the best way.





	To Be Discussed

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless smut, some pretty words and playful banter.

The rhythmical tapping of the keys and the strumming of guitar create a peaceful atmosphere in the late hours of the evening. It's a Friday night, and most of the Riverdale High students are at parties, getting drunk and finding dark corners to smoke in, kissing their crushes while hiding in bathrooms, standing on back porches under moth covered yellow lights staring out at nothing but thinking of everything. Others might even be at Pop's, sharing milkshakes and twirling cherry stems on their tongues as they flirt or whisper secrets that will never see the light of day. The night holds their misadventures, the stolen strawberry flavoured kisses and the hungry glances across crowded rooms. 

Riverdale keeps many secrets, its mysteries run as deep as Sweet Water River. One day the night, the blissfully ignorant town won't be able to hold onto its buried treasures, its murderous history. Jughead intends to be the one pulling back the curtain to reveal the ugly secrets that have tarnished his beloved town. Not tonight, though, tonight he doesn't have the answers to the ever-expanding list of questions. He doesn't know who killed Jason Blossom or why Riverdale suddenly feels sinister like something evil lurks in the woods and they should all run before it devours and destroys.

There is nowhere to run, nowhere to go. Riverdale is home and despite the fear that something bigger than him is coming he's content to stay. Here is where the story is, where the secrets will be revealed and the demons exposed. Here in Archie's bedroom the town and its vile lies and unravelling mystery are far away. Archie's room is safe and light. No monsters dwell here. The strumming of the guitar takes on a high-pitched whine; suddenly the soft flow of music is a restless pluck of strings. Jughead pauses, fingers hovering over keys, ears listening.

“What's up?”

There is a disgruntled sigh, followed by thudding, ungraceful footsteps then Archie appears, sitting down on the floor beside Jughead, who is on his stomach atop of Archie’s bed. Archie looks at him through his stupidly adorable puppy eyes. 

“Can I help you?” Jughead asked in a slightly bothered tone, giving him a quick side glance.

“I’m frustrated” Archie rested his chin on his folded hands, gazing up at Jug with glittery, pleading eyes.

“And what do you want me to do about it?” He asked, offering a hint of a smirk, so Arch knew he wasn't being too troublesome.

Archie grins, wolfish and hungry, one finger tracing over Jug's slightly parted lips. 

Oh, he sees. “Do we have too? I’m at the good part.”

“You don't even know who killed Jason” Archie protested.

"I have many theories" he replied, holding up his hand to silence Archie's response. "Also, the real killer might turn out to be boring. I don't want anything like that ruining my best-seller."

“Maybe it was Pop who killed Jason” Archie suggested, wiggling his brow comically.

“I hadn't suspected him” He mused “it would be an interesting twist. The seemingly innocent man who makes the best burgers has deep dark secret” he trailed off, resuming his writing until Archie licked the side of his face. “Ew, no, why?”

He just gave him the ‘I'm a horny teenager,' stare, and I get you don't like sex that much but please can we do it anyway.' Archie Andrews is lucky Jug loves him or else he'd be heading for a cold shower or some time alone with his hand and one of the porn mags he has hidden around here somewhere.

“Fine, but I don't want to do anything or stop writing.”

“Fine” Archie crawls onto the bed, straddling Jug’s narrow hips. “Can I" he rolls his hips against Jughead's arse, asking without words if they can have penetrative sex. 

“Yes, okay, but again I am not doing anything. A local diner owner has a red headed teen to kill.”

“Really, you're going with Pop?” Archie asked while lifting Jug's hips so he could unzip his skinny jeans. 

“I’m going to write a few possible killers” he answered, squirming slightly as Archie slid down his underwear “until the real killer is caught anyway.”

“Ah uh” Arch murmured, placing a pillow under Jughead's hips before leaving him be for the time being. 

Jug continued writing, ignoring Archie who was rummaging through drawers with unnecessary noise. Outside crickets chirped, a sly breeze ruffled the closed curtains, Archie had drawn them a few hours ago, though Jug was pretty sure Betty wasn’t even home tonight. Archie liked keeping this thing they had between them secret, and honestly, Jughead didn’t mind, he wasn’t exactly desperate to walk through the halls of school holding hands. Jug liked staying in the shadows; he liked being the ever-present figure lurking in the background.

Within these walls, behind the closed curtains, they were free to just be. No labels, no curious eyes and questioning voices to disturb them from the little piece of serenity they have found amidst the chaos that is life. He didn’t know how long this would last or where it would lead, all he knew was that he loved Archie and he was okay with seeing where this chapter went. They had repaired their friendship, and something new was found, something that might have otherwise remained hidden. If Jughead were to put a label on what they had become, it would read: ‘Things need to be discussed, feelings need to be sorted, and it would be best done over burgers. Until then it’s complicated.’

Complications aside, Jug does enjoy this strange, messy story they’ve found themselves in. It’s nice being alone with Archie, receiving his full attention, being the one he seeks for advice and pleasure. Jug doesn’t hate sex, it’s fun sometimes, and though he’d never admit this out loud, he enjoys the way Archie clings to him in the aftermath the most. Smoothing down his messy hair, kissing him lazily, arms holding him close, making him feel safe and loved. So even though he isn't fussed on sex, he is willing to entertain Archie with it. Usually, there is some bargaining involved like he shouts Jug his next burger and milkshake at Pop’s or he has to watch a movie of Jughead’s choosing.

It’s also preferable if he doesn’t have to do much, he would honestly rather lay here writing while Archie finds pleasure in his body. It’s not the most intimate of acts, and he does try to engage at times, only last week he rode Archie after he begged him and promised him burgers and milkshakes for the rest of the month. It was a slightly awkward experience since Jughead just sat there for a moment freaking out about what he should be doing. With gentle encouragements from Archie it turned out okay, and he did start to enjoy himself towards the end, still, if Archie wanted it to happen again, he was going to have put more than food on the table.

The bed dips, Jug looks over his shoulder to see Archie applying lube to his fingers, without asking Jug spreads his legs to give him room to work. The amount of effort it takes is tiresome, the first time they had penetrative sex they didn’t use nearly enough lube and Jug had to abort before Archie was fully inside. They both felt a little bad afterwards, Archie because he caused him pain and Jug felt horrible because he knew how much Archie really wanted to try this.

He ended up doing research, which they should have done before trying it but it had happened really fast, and he’d said yes without thinking. Archie, his best friend, the boy he’s harboured feelings towards for years wanted to be intimate with him and though ill-prepared he’d jumped at the chance. It was a learning curve from that day on, whenever Archie wanted to try something new Jug would research it and decide if burgers, milkshakes and movies were worth the effort.  It’s usually his love for Archie that had him agreeing, of course, this would never be said aloud either.

Cool, wet fingers start probing at his entrance, a warm hand rubs lazy circles on the small of his back. He allows himself to feel the sensation for a moment, listens to skin sliding against skin, Archie’s heavy breathing. He trusts Archie enough to allow him to please himself with his body, he is always gentle, stopping to make sure Jug is ready for more or if he needs a little more opening up. Jug goes back to writing; the feeling of a finger entering him doesn’t make him cringe anymore, he just breaths out and spreads his legs a little wider.

“This okay?” Archie asked.

“Yeah, it’s fine” he reassured, “do you have enough room.”

“Yeah, it’s good for now. How’s the story going?”

“Progressing” he murmured. “Who do you really think killed Jason Blossom? Statistically, it has to be someone we know.”

“Juggie, I am trying to have sex with you, can we maybe leave the murder talk to another time?”

“Right, sorry,” he said, shifting his hips a little when the finger inside him stirred a pleasant feeling. “Should I talk dirty?”

“Oh my God, no” Archie laughed, leaning forward to press his lips against Jug’s neck, bruising the flesh. “Just, I don’t know, moan when it feels good. It’s feeling good, right?”

Jug diverted his attention from his novel back to the sensation between his legs; he only now realised he was starting to get hard. "Yeah fine, also you are the one who brought up the story."

“Something I will avoid doing in the future” his hot breath ghosted across Jug’s neck, lips and teeth teasing soft flesh “Also fine isn’t good.”

Jug sighed, focusing more on the sensation of Archie's fingers, as he slowly opened him up the pleasant feeling spread, creeping up his spine and escaping from parted lips in a small moan. Archie took this a good sign and added another finger, increasing the pace. Jughead wasn't too bothered if this endeavour felt fine, good or amazing; he just wanted Archie to enjoy himself. Awkwardly he craned his neck to capture Archie's lips in a kiss. It was sloppy and a little too much teeth but it encouraged Archie to move in closer so they could deepen the kiss and he didn't have to bend his neck at an uncomfortable angle. 

When the kiss ended Jug turned his attention back to his novel, trying to focus on the words on the screen but the pleasure building between his legs made the words seem like nonsense. He tried to clear his mind, he’d promised Betty a sneak peek on Monday morning, and the clock on the monitor showed it was already 1 AM, and he had a mountain of homework to do in the morning. He needed to focus, Archie could go to town, but he shouldn’t worry about him, he was happy to continue writing with the sense of pleasure in the background.

Archie must have sensed that one kiss was all he was getting tonight because he returned his attention to stretching him open. Blocking out the chirping crickets, the feel of Archie’s hot breath against his neck and the tingling sensation spreading through him, he resumed writing. He managed to keep his mind focused on the task as Archie shifted behind him, body pressing against the length of his back as he slowly entered him. The feeling had become familiar by now, body adjusting with ease to allow Archie width, the sensation of fullness no longer felt strange and uncomfortable.

Archie’s first few thrusts stirred awake pleasure in his belly, pulling his mind from the story he is weaving. Jughead allows himself a moment to feel the heat of Archie’s muscled body radiate through him, feel their skin touch, their bodies becoming one as Archie thrusts deep inside. Moment over he returned to writing, picking up the thread, stringing words together to create a breathtaking scene. Someone in this town murdered Jason Blossom, they held him captive for a week, tortured him then put a bullet right between his eyes. A killer is sharing their streets, living among them, hiding in plain sight. 

To many, Riverdale had been wholesome, the all-American town where everyone lived the apple pie life complete with the white picket fences. Jughead had always seen the dark underbelly of the town, had lived on the outskirts, in the rough neighbourhoods with troubled kids and struggling parents. This town prided itself on Founding Families, on wealth and elegance when in reality they were no better than the south siders, the prestige families had killed for their titles, for their mansions and shiny crowns.

This town was tainted, streets stained with blood and secrets as sticky as the maple syrup it prides itself on. Jughead pours Riverdale's secrets into his novel; he'll let the world see the truth, there will be no skeletons left unearthed. With chapter seven finished he saves, is about to do a quick read through when he feels Archie shudder, a loud moan escaping into the night air as he reaches his climax. Archie collapses next to him, panting, grinning like he just won a race, cheeks flushed, and skin damp with sweat.

“Satisfied?” Jughead asked, absently reaching out to smooth Archie’s dishevelled hair.

“Yeah” he rolled over, draping a leg over Jug’s lower back and bare arse. “You?”

“Got chapter seven finished” he replied, flashing Archie a grin.

Archie moved back, staring at Jug with a look of determination, a hint of mischief. Without warning he crawls over Jughead, telling him to stay there as he disappears from the room only to return a few minutes later with a damp cloth. Jug studies him carefully, there is purpose in his stride, a flicker of something he can’t catch in his amber eyes. Archie is up to something, he sits down beside him, using the wash cloth to clean the drying lube from between his legs.

Deciding to let Archie carry out whatever he is up to, Jughead returns his gaze to the laptop, continuing to read over tonight's work. It comes without warning, a strange, wet sensation against his hole, it startles him, pulls a moan from his throat and sends electric jolts straight to his dick. Rolling over, writing all but forgotten he meets Archie's dark, lust filled eyes, finding a devilish smirk playing across his lips. He doesn't know what that was at first; then he sees Archie licking his lip seductively and oh, it was Archie's tongue. The knowledge makes his dick twitch, body curious for more, to see how a few more licks feel against his sensitive entrance.

“Archie” he breaths, eyes wide and glistening.

He smirks, knowing he now has Jughead's full attention, has him growing harder and eager for more. "Yes Juggie?" he acts like he is innocent, crawling up Jughead's body towards his face, leaning forward to nibble at Jug's neck, leaving marks for the whole town to see.

“Do that again” he demands, shoving Archie away, down back between his legs with an urgency he has never really felt before.

Archie chuckles, warm breath ghosting over his hardening member, “Get on your hands and knees, it’ll make it easier.”

Jughead abides, rising to all fours as Archie settles between his legs, the mattress shifts and squeaks beneath them, the old bed frame rattles slightly. It's a good thing Fred is out of town for the weekend; things tend to get a little loud whenever they have sex. Mostly it's on Archie's part, though there have been a few occasions where Archie has made Jug cry out, getting lost in the ecstasy, it feels like tonight is going to be one of those nights.

Archie's breath is warm against his bare skin; strong, calloused fingers gently part his cheeks, his tongue sweeping over his hole, testing, teasing. They have never done this before; Jughead knew it was a thing but hadn't stopped to consider it, now with Archie's tongue eliciting breathy moans from him he wonders why. It feels strange and incredible, has him scrunching the sheets between his fingers and rocking his hips backwards to meet Archie’s tongue halfway.

Archie’s tongue circles his hole, free hand reaching between him to stroke Jug’s dick just as he presses the tip of his tongue into the opening. He cries out Archie’s name, arms shaking, straining to hold his weight as the pleasure uncurls in his stomach, sending electric tendrils through his bloodstream. A finger enters him, the strokes increase, and Archie's tongue continues to explore, to go deeper, skimming the rim before diving in again. There is no holding back the moans, the ‘oh gods and Archie, please, faster, don’t stop, more.’ He has never come undone like this, never lost control, given himself to the pleasure like this.

His arms give way; he falls first into the covers, arse in the air and at Archie's mercy. He pants into the mattress; words lost in the fabric as his mind loses all sense, the world nothing more than blinding, heavenly pleasure. It builds in his gut, spreads like wildfire to every inch of his being and with Archie's fist wrapped tight around his dick and tongue and fingers buried in his body he cums, loud cry echoing in the quiet hours of the early morning. The rest of his body drops to the bed, he gasps in deep breaths, blinks sweat from his eyes and laughs, feeling giddy, dizzy from the high of his climax.

Lost in the aftermath it takes a few moments for the world to come back into focus, when it slowly bleeds back in, he feels Archie thrusting into him, slowly, deeply, like he has all the time in the world., Jughead sighs, feeling pleasure once more build between his legs. There is no urgency this time, he is happy to let Archie continue with the lazy thrusts as his dick twitches, uncertain if it’s ready for more. Archie pulls out of Jug, whispers in his ear to roll over and he does, rear still prompted up on the pillow. Archie settles between his spread legs, Jug hikes his legs up, wanting, needing for Archie to go as deep as he can.

Jughead pulls Archie in for a fervent kiss as he slides back into him, fingers gripping firmly to Archie’s biceps as Jug rocks his hips in time with Archie’s thrusts. In the morning, he is going to be sore, a little stiff, they both will be, but right now it is worth it. There is something so intimate about this, something sinful in the way they kiss, knowing where Archie's tongue has been. From dirty and obscene fucking to tender, tranquil love making, it's overwhelming; it's intense and dazzling.

They move as one, hearts pounding and moans swallowed by ravenous kisses. Jughead is hard again, aching, captured between his stomach and Archie’s, the friction and sense of being full is enough to drive to climax. They arrive together, names lost in each other’s mouths, bodies trembling and clinging to one another as they ride out the high. Coming down to earth, Archie pulls out of Jug, his seed spilling onto the sheets, to be ignored until later.

Jughead lets out a shaky breath, wincing as he shifts away from the mess, tossing the used pillow to the floor. He half lies on top of Archie, head resting on his chest, listening to his heart return to a steady rhythm as Archie’s fingers tangle in his messy locks. Nothing has ever felt that amazing, sure sex has been fun and enjoyable in the past but he’s never fully given into the pleasure, surrendered his body and mind completely to Archie’s touch. What they had just done was both wickedly sinful and intensely intimate, it was fucking and love making, it left him sore and satisfied and willing to do this again in the future.

This is the kind of thing he wouldn't demand burgers and shakes for, it's not something he'd want to do all the time, and he'd still happily give Archie blowjobs and hand jobs and everyday sex but if Archie wanted to hear him cry out, see him come undone this is what needed to happen. This is the kind of sex he is willing to participate in; he'll gladly neglect homework and his novel to come apart in this glorious way. God, Archie had started a fire, he better be prepared to stoke the flames.

“How was that?” Archie is asking, voice husky and words a little slurred from fatigue.

“That was incredible” Jughead confessed, shifting so he was on his elbows and could see Archie’s face. “We can absolutely do that again.”

“Yeah” Archie raised a brow, a smirk playing across his face “No to be discussed or milkshakes needed?”

Jughead laughed, lowering his face to capture Archie’s lips in a sweet kiss, “No discussions or bribes needed.”

“Good” Archie grinned, licking Jug’s lips “so it’s my turn next time.”

Jughead shook his head, kissed Archie once more than laid back down beside him, he was sweaty and sticky but all his body wanted was sleep. “Well… that might have to be discussed.” Archie shoved him playfully, biting at his shoulder. "I'm kidding," he said, eyelids growing heavy, the bliss of the aftermath lulling him to sleep. “I’ll return the favour, Archikins." He doesn't hear Archie's reply; he is already drifting, falling to sleep with a body humming in memory of pleasure and mind quiet, all thoughts of his novel and who murdered Jason Blossom shelved for a later time. 


End file.
